


Like a Baby

by MoonlightxRain



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightxRain/pseuds/MoonlightxRain
Summary: Just something short to break my posting Hiatus, a bit of Leona/Diana college AU fluff.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Like a Baby

Like most university students, Diana enjoyed nighttime. Unlike most university students, what she loved was the peace that came with it, the sense of quiet and restfulness. The air was cool, and the moon bathed the ground in soothing blue-white light. What she enjoyed most was simply gazing through her dorm window into the night sky, letting her eyes wander and roam the heavens, though they usually preferred to settle on the moon, it’s prominence drawing her in regardless of what phase it was in, so long as she could see it. Tonight, however, her gaze was drawn not to the starry sky, but to the figure laying in the other bed in her dorm. Leona was nothing if not eye-catching. Her shock of auburn hair was instantly recognizable, but the young woman herself seemed to be radiant; her presence alone was enough to lighten any room, and Diana’s was no exception. Dressed in a short pajama pants and a loose tank top with her hair tied back in a low ponytail, Leona sat in her bed leaning on the wall it was set up against, her pillow and blanket lying next to her, as she gave her undivided attention to the book in her hands. At least, that was what Diana had thought. She had failed to notice that while she was absentmindedly staring, Leona had looked up and locked eyes with her. It was only when a small but growing smile started to spread across Leona’s face that her eyes registered the movement, and her cheeks reddened as she realized that she had been staring at the other young woman, but rather than be irritated or even puzzled, Leona appeared to have found it amusing. Diana shook her head and turned to face the window, in a vain attempt to hide her blush as Leona chuckled and returned to her book, stifling her laughter as she resumed reading. 

“Another late night for you Leo?” Diana asked after a period of comfortable silence. “It’s almost midnight, and I’m pretty sure you have an 8 AM class tomorrow. Are you sure that it’s wise to be up so late tonight?”  
Leona had looked up from her book once again when Diana had begun speaking, and the ever ready smile was back on her face when Diana was finished.  
“I do have a class at 8,” Leona started, creasing the page she was on and closing the book, “but I can work with 6 hours of sleep.”  
“That’s a specific time frame there,” Diana shifted to sit with her back to her side of the room’s wall, almost perfectly mirroring Leona. “How are you so sure you’ll get 6 hours of sleep?”  
“Well, I plan to keep you company until you doze off, which is usually at 2.”  
At this she launched herself off the bed, book still in hand, using the momentum to cross the room in 2 long unbalanced strides that sent her falling face-first into Diana’s bed. Diana sighed as the larger young woman raised herself off the mattress and re-positioned herself next to Diana, wrapping a toned arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close. Dressed in a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants as she was, Diana would have found the closeness an uncomfortable addition in warmth were the nights this time of year not irritatingly cold. She always marveled at the way Leona seemed to always be warm, even though she was wearing next to nothing to keep out the cold. Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “annoying sun wench” under her breath, she snuggled into Leona’s side, leaning her cheek on the larger girl’s shoulder while wrapping her arm around Leona’s firm waist and sighing contentedly as Leona rubbed her shoulder with one hand and reopened her book with the other. It was only 5 minutes later that Leona noticed her roommate had fallen asleep, wrapped around her like a blanket. She chuckled softly while she closed her book, leaning into Diana’s sleeping embrace. She certainly didn’t mind the extra sleep, and Diana made for an excellent cuddling partner. 

When Diana awoke the next morning, closer to midday than sunrise, she was lying on her bed, tucked into her blanket and alone. She rapidly blinked the remnants of sleep from her eyes, stretching as she rose. Her eyes wandered the room lazily until they spotted her phone, laying on the small table by the window. She got up and walked over to it, turning it on to see she had, among other notifications, a message from Leona waiting for her. This was not surprising in the slightest, as Leona had taken to leaving Diana a message when she left in the morning, usually just wishing her a good day and the like, since Diana was very much asleep until usually hours after Leona left.  
The message was one of these usual ones, although included in this one was a picture of Diana sleeping, the sunlight on her pillow framing her face and shining brightly off of her snowy hair. Diana’s face went slightly pink as she saw the caption, which read, ‘Like a baby.’ with a heart emoji. She shook her head, a small smile creeping onto her face as she quickly sent a reply, then grabbed her towel and fresh clothes before heading out to the showers, tossing her phone to the bed and throwing the door closed behind her. She returned a few minutes later, feeling refreshed, and even slightly readier to try to have a productive day. She'd be sure ot get Leo back for that picture though. It was only fair.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Give Me Something To Think About (That’s not the shit in my head) - Valorant University](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317965) by [Lily_Rhonin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin)




End file.
